1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automatic music composing apparatus and method, and a computer readable medium containing program therefor, and more particularly to such apparatus, method and medium comprising data base of reference melody pieces for extracting melody generation data which are identical or similar to a theme melody inputted by the user in terms of melody characteristics or melody itself and generating melody data which define a melody which matches the theme melody and includes an abundant variety of musical ups and downs.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A type of automatic music composing apparatus has been conventionally known with which a theme melody piece is inputted by the user, the theme melody piece is analyzed and calculated to develop into a longer melody based on the analysis to compose an amount of melody to constitute a piece of music. See, for example, unexamined Japanese patent publication No. 1989-167782.
Such a type of apparatus, however, develops a melody piece by calculation based on the analyzed melody piece to generate a melody of a piece of music, and accordingly has a drawback that the generated melodies are apt to lack musical ups and downs. The conventional type of automatic music composing apparatus, therefore, can hardly compose, for example, a melody to constitute a piece of music including both melody sections which match the theme melody piece and a release (bridge) melody section which has a different musical mood from the theme melody piece.